Breakout on Coruscant
"The unfortunate miscarriage of three Confederate leaders escaping Republic justice is most grave. Now that they are free, they will return to Count Dooku's servitude, and will most certainly commit more brutal and heinous acts against those who oppose the Separatist rebellion. We, as the Senate, and the Republic military, accept full responsibility for this unexpected event, and will therefore make it our utmost priority to tighten security around our capital." '' : ―Chancellor Palpatine, conveying the grim news of the prison outbreak on Coruscant The '''Breakout on Coruscant '''occured in mid 20 BBY. Since the first year of the Clone Wars, notable Separatist leaders such as Poggle the Lesser of Geonosis, Wat Tambor of the Techno Union, and Whorm Loathsom of the Retail Caucus, were apprehended by the Republic, and remained imprisoned almost until the third year of the war. Count Dooku, realizing that the Separatist cause would crumble if these leaders did not escape, initiated a covert rescue operation, enlisting the help of Dark Jedi Xeron Hylos and his acolytes. Though Xeron never participated in the breakout, Tellene Lunos, his trusted confidant, led the operation. The outcome of the operation resulted in the rescue of all three Separatist leaders, along with the deaths of the Coruscant Shock Troopers. Later, Jedi Generals Serin Waylun and Kyle Redbreak were called to help lead the investigation in the hopes of finding those responsible for committing the breakout. The Jedi Order also took part in the investigation, and Jedi Knights, accompanied by Clone Shock Troopers, scoured the city for the three refugees and their rescuers. Prelude : ''"There is little time to waste, Xeron. Send in your best acolytes to rescue the Separatist leaders, and leave no witnesses. I will not tolerate with failure, and the consequences will be most... unforgiving. : ―Count Dooku While the Republic managed to capture some of the noted Separatist leaders of the Confederacy, it made little to no difference to tip the scales of the war in the Republic's favor. Count Dooku, moreover, realized his leadership would not be enough to lead the Confederacy to victory, and so therefore created a covert operation, involving Xeron's elite acolytes, led by Tellene. Provided with forged identity chips and disguises, the elite team, code-named, "Desecrate", sneaked itself into Coruscant, and made subtle approaches to the Republic prison block in an attempt to sabotage its many defenses. Jailbreak The seven acolytes, led by Tellene, managed to infiltrate the Republic prison by sabotaging several wires controlling the security turrets, cameras, as well as the turbolifts. They then caused a blackout, making many of the prisoners panic. While the Shock Troopers were preoccupied of dealing with them, the Desecrate team then made their way to free the Separatist prisoners. However, they were confronted by Commander Fox and his shock troopers, and a brief, but heated fight began. Although Fox and his men fought valiantly, they were unable to prevent the escape of the acolytes. The acolytes then contacted Dooku about the success of their mission. The Count, pleased, told them that a shuttle would arrive for them in the Coruscant Underworld, since the surface of Coruscant would be heavily watched, and patrolled by many clones. The Republic Takes Action : "In the late of hours of the night, the Republic prison block on Coruscant has been broken into by a band of presumably Separatist operatives. I have requested that all of the Coruscant Security Force, as well as the Jedi Order, including any Clone units on Coruscant to find these three escaped prisoners and recapture them by any means possible. These fugitives could be hiding anywhere, and so I have therefore decided to place a planetary lock-down until this issue has been resolved. All ships leaving Coruscant will remain where they are, and all ships arriving, will be asked to leave. Citizens are expected to give out their full co-operation to the Jedi Order and the Coruscant Security Force should they approach you with questions. We urge everyone to remain vigilant, and come forward with information relevant to this recent breakout." : ―Chancellor Palpatine addressing the citizens of Coruscant When news of the breakout reached the ears of the Senate, they were plunged in an uproar. They then immediately called out all members of the Coruscant Security Force and Clone Shock troopers to find and track down the three escaped prisoners at all costs. Furthermore, the Jedi Order was also called to help, with Jedi Knight Serin Waylun and Jedi Master Kyle Redbreak leading the investigation. Moreover, Chancellor Palpatine issued a planetary lock-down, quarantining all ships, and having the Coruscant Defense Fleet, including a small flotilla of the Champion Fleet to blockade the planet. All Clone units on Coruscant, including the Special Operations Brigade, the 422nd Defense Corps and the 98th Mechanized Division were also called out to assist with the search. Citizens found themselves being questioned if they saw anything suspicious and then were asked for their ID. The remaining Jedi on Coruscant were dispatched with a squad of Clone Troopers to search for the Separatist leaders. Waylun and Redbreak, accompanied by Captain Scar and Commander Branch respectively, arrived at the Coruscant Prison Block to find a lead. Waylun then discovered a small piece of cloth, belonging to the people who infiltrated the prison. Redbreak, accompanied by Commander Branch and Delta Squad, made their way to customs to ask if any people came before the breakout. Following the arrival, however, an explosion in docking bay 429 only pressed their investigation further. Meeting General Austin, there was very little to go with, until a crate filled with a mutilated body cast a new light on the investigation. While the morgue performed an autopsy on the body, Redbreak, along with Delta Squad and Branch, returned to the temple to report their findings. At the temple, Kyle shared everything of what they found. Serin, meanwhile, organized teams of Shock Troopers accompanying all active Jedi Knight patrolling the city. Kenobi and Alnin questioned how the breakout team got here in the first place. Though both of them dismissed Redbreak's theory of smuggling in crates, they decided to hold onto that thought for later. In the meantime, the Jedi, accompanied by Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, left for the Underworld to start their respective patrols. City Patrol Suicide Attacks Alnin took his squad to investigate a disturbance reported on Level 3216. Once deployed, Alnin and Blake made their way to a small tapcafe, where a hooded woman had entered. Alnin managed to gain information about several suicide attacks happening in in the Coruscant Underworld. Shortly after that, they set off in hot pursuit of the woman, presumably a member of the breakout team, as she fled the building. The Runaway : "These knives are commonly carried by those lurking in the Underworld. Specifically, pirates and criminals. I suspect the breakout team had help from them." : "But how? I doubt if the team possessed a wad of credits on their person to pay them." : "Perhaps they were paid by someone else to assist them. However, we should focus on our task first and find the fugitives. Should we come across any unfriendly people, then we'll be the ones to raise the blade first." : "Indeed, but let's try not to reverse the roles. We're the investigators, not the murderers." : ―Serin Waylun and Kyle Redbreak examining the suicidal bodies at the morgue Meanwhile, Redbreak and his squad found nothing in their sector, but soon came upon on the deaths of Shock Troopers. While they pondered on how they were killed, they were disrupted by a crate falling on top of them. Following his escape, however, another member of the breakout team, ran into the subtram, closely followed by Redbreak. Finding an Underworld Police Officer, Redbreak found a man trying to shuffle close to the rear end of the car, and followed him. However, what he didn't know was that the Police Officer was in fact the member of the breakout in disguise. Locking the door, he detached the last car, and led it down a damaged track, sending it plummeting down, taking Redbreak and the passengers with it. With the timely arrival of Captain Blazer aboard a Police Gunship, they were saved, just before the car hit the framework of an industrial pipeline. Although the man was reluctant to talk after he was rescued, he stated that a group of Shock Troopers was asking questions that seemed trivial to him when they were suddenly dispatched by a hooded man. Afterwards, Redbreak was called by Waylun to join him in the local morgue to examine the suicidal citizens' bodies. At the morgue, the Jedi discovered that the people did not commit suicide, but in fact were murdered by a small knife, normally carried by pirates and criminals in the Coruscant Underworld. The reason for this was to increase the tension on Coruscant, thereby provoking the people to start protests, demonstrations, even fights against the Senate. While concluding their findings, Lawen Austin arrived to report that hundreds of people arrived at the Senate, demanding the Senate turn their attention to their welfare. To worsen the situation, all available Shock Troopers were to be recalled to help protect the Senate Building, even when there was a breakout. As a result, the breakout team would virtually pass through undetected and move freely. Because of all Shock Troopers being recalled to the Senate, units of the 422nd Defense Corps, 98th Mechanized Division, 307th Regiment and the 968th Artillery Regiment were called out to cover the search instead. Alnin contacted the Jedi, saying that they were pursuing a member of the breakout team in level 3216. Following his transmission, Redbreak and Waylun left immediately to give chase. Pursuit in the Lower Levels : "You won't find me as cooperative you as might have thought, Jedi." "On the contrary, you've acted more in our favor than I would have expected. Needless to say your talents could serve us well." "I'd rather die than submit to you and your darkening Order." "Careful now. Many around here would find those terms agreeable." : ―Tellene Lunos and Gram Alnin, as they duel aboard a speeder bus As Alnin and Blake chased after Tellene, jumping from speeder to speeder, they managed to descend into the lower levels of the Underworld. All nearby units were to find the woman and capture her. When Blake reported the news of what happened on the upper parts of Coruscant, Alnin decided not to reveal or to have heard the information, claiming that "the politics of war will not interfere this time", thereby meaning taking this as a security matter. Descending into Level 2549, both Gram and Serin found an overturned airspeeder, of which Blake discovered was not the one belonging to the breakout team. Guided by Maverick Squad, they also found a trail of coolant left by the speeder, tracing back to an abandoned storage area. Serin and his men breached the door while Alnin kept watch from the roof. They overheard a conversation detailing the location of the ship, including the device they used to cut power at the Republic Military base. When one of the acolytes found out the entrance door was broken into, Tellene ordered that the Separatist leaders were to be escorted out, and that the pirates, of whom they were hired by someone else, to prevent the Republic from recapturing. Alnin and Serin barely made it out, and set off to find the transport in an attempt to block off their escape. Meanwhile, Redbreak and Kenobi learned from Austin and Obrim that the deceased pilot was Densal Trekan, a Rodian having a black record, detailing assault, extortion, embezzlement, murder and smuggling. Trekan's last known location was on Arkania, where he was hired to transport a woman, plus her associates to Coruscant. Redbreak surmised that this was the same person whom they were after. Both Obrim and Austin also reported about the crates being used to smuggle them to the base, but were not certain if they actually did use them. As they moved to continue with their investigation, Kenobi realized that Dooku was training an army of acolytes, and that Arkania may have been one of the training grounds used for dark-siders. Following this, Cody received a transmission saying that Alnin and Waylun caught onto their trail. Kenobi and Redbreak immediately set forth to assist them, also moving to counter a group of pirates battling Skywalker's squad on Level 2033 and cut off the fugitives' escape. Pirate Peril Kenobi and Redbreak made their way to Skywalker's position, unaware that they were being followed by other pirates stationed throughout the sector to cover the escape. Although they were near to reach Anakin, a rocket launched from the pirates struck a nearby building, forming a large amount of debris that blocked their way, forcing them to take another route which was held by pirates. The streets sound turned into a battle-zone, with blaster fire blazing from all sides. Eliminating a large percentage of the pirate gang, the Jedi, along with their troops, eventually meeting up with Skywalker, made their way to regroup with Generals Alnin and Waylun's at their position. Once all Jedi were reunited, Waylun found a small encrypted holo from one of the deceased's body. Though Waylun already knew what was in the holo, he decided to keep it to himself for now. Obrim then contacted Alnin and informed them that the Desecrate team were using electromagnetic transmitters to cut all power--the same device they used when they arrived at the prison block. Furthermore, they reported that the planetary defense shield was slowly powering down. The Jedi, knowing that they had very precious time left, worked quickly to find the fugitives and recapture them, unaware that the Senate was considering of taking matters into their own hands... Protest at the Senate Meanwhile, at the Senate, it did not fare well for the Senators. Despite all reserves of Shock Troopers guarding the entrance, many people raged that the Republic had neglected many of them, not attending to their needs. The Senators, excluding several, including Amidala, Mothma and Organa, voted for immediate action to quash the protesters, with Dooku's minions within the Senate, including Renaid Poveran and Lott Dod advocating increases in tension. However, before the vote could be carried out, the power in the Senate building went out, forcing the Chancellor to postpone the vote. With the power gone out at the Senate, the protesters gradually dispersed. Crash Landing on Level 1313 : Alnin: "The plaza is coming up. This is where you're getting off, troopers." : Branch: "Sir, with all due respect, we're not abandoning this gunship without you." : Rex: "I concur with Commander Branch. We're all seeing this ship landed." : Waylun: "We're Jedi. We have the Force to protect us." : Blake: "Even Jedi need more than the Force alone." : Kenobi: "It was not a request, commander." : ―the clones protesting with the Jedi, prior to being evacuated from the Gunship As the Jedi and their troops made their way to Level 1313 in search of the fugitives, their gunship was hit by an unknown force, severely damaging their engines. Their other gunship, which carried the Commandos of Omega, Delta and Maverick Squads, was also hit and crashed a short distance away. With the controls completely disabled, the gunship fell rapidly towards the ground. Despite Skywalker's best piloting skills, he was unable to control the gunship. Able to get through to the portal, they attempted to land at a nearby plaza. However, they were not close enough to land, and so the Jedi decided to get their troops to safety rather than their own selves. Despite the Clone officers' protests, they were hoisted out with the Force to safety before the gunship hit the side of a sign, crashed into the building and plummeted down into a side area. The Clones, while concerned for their Jedi Generals, elected to continue on with tracking the fugitives, having failed to locate their assailant. Meanwhile, the Jedi found their own route to the docks. They investigated the crash of the sister gunship, finding it abandoned. As Underworld authorities arrived at the scene, the Clone Officers and Shock Troopers, primarily led by Rex, traveled to the northern shipping docks in search of the fugitives' escape transport. Upon arriving at the docks, they began to search the area for any signs of pirates or the breakout team. While most of them believed it was a dead end, Rex was certain that it was the extraction point. A pirate sniper hiding in the crates of the shipping docks confirmed his suspicions, narrowly missing Cody. Rex killed him with an expert shot right before several more pirates emerged and engaged the Clones. They were soon joined by the Commandos, who held the remaining pirates off while the officers continued their pursuit. They soon found a Maxillipede Shuttle on one of the landing platforms preparing for takeoff. They reported this to General Austin, Captain Obrim and Master Yoda, who were approaching with reinforcements. The Traitor Exposed : Taggart: "Senator Renaid Poveran, you are under arrest on charges of conspiracy and sabotage." : Poveran: "Arrest me? Do you know who you're talking to, Captain?" : Brig: "You are talking to Republic law, Senator." : 'Taggart: '"And be thankful that you're ''still talking. If it were up to me, you'd be talking out of a hole in the back of your head." : '''Poveran: '"Really? The Republic? That feeble government that failed to save my home and my people? I will not submit to it any longer!" : ―Captain Taggart, Renaid Poveran and Commander Brig, as the Senator activated her personal defensive turrets prior to her escape As Yoda, Austin, and Obrim approached Level 1313, they spotted an armed airspeeder traveling to the surface. While Austin dismissed it as a bystander, Obrim was convinced it was part of the breakout team's efforts. Upon learning that the speeder matched the description of one belonging to Senator Poveran, Austin ordered Commander CC-5590/562 and troopers CT-0199 and CT-4711―Brig, Spamcan, and Bowler, respectively―to travel to the Senator's Coruscant residence and question her. However, when the clones arrived at her residence, they were refused entry on the request of Senator Poveran not wanting to be disturbed. Despite this claim, the clones, knowing that there wasn't much time left, knocked out the guards, and forced their way in to find Senator Poveran in her quarters. Securing the living room, Brig and the commandos found a Protocol Droid, who told them that Poveran was inside her office. They then made their way upstairs, hoping to arrest Poveran before she could escape. Arriving outside her office, Brig requested a Senate Guard team and gave orders to block the entrance, then he himself went inside to confront Poveran. Poveran, looking out the window, knew that the Republic found out about her treachery, but was unwilling to be arrested. Poveran escaped via chamber door, leaving Brig, Spamcan, Bowler and the Senate Commandos to deal with the security turrets that were activated. Brig deactivated the turrets and opened the chamber door, where they were just in time to see Poveran escape in an airspeeder and driving off into the banking district. Brig gave immediate orders for all nearby traffic to be suspended and he, along with Captain Taggart, took chase in a gunship. Chase Through the City As the gunships chased after Senator Poveran and her speeder, Brig ordered that all gunships box her in wherever possible. However, the airspeeder made its way back to the Coruscant Underground, specifically level 1313. The gunship fired its rockets at the speeder, causing it to veer out of control, and crash-landing on the landing pad, on which sat the shuttle. Following the dispensation of all remaining opposition, the Jedi discovered that the Separatist leaders were not in the shuttle, and that they escaped with team Desecrate via another shuttle. With the Separatist leaders rescued, the war had now been prolonged. Endgame : "I was desperate, Lawen! You would have done the same for our people!" : "I would, but I wouldn't sell Aaeton to the Separatists as part of my decision." : ―Renaid Poveran and Lawen Austin at the wreckage of the former's airspeeder Senator Poveran, on the other hand, was critically injured during the crash, and was immediately rushed to hospital. As Austin watched medical droids tending to her injuries, Palpatine, accompanied by Senator Amidala and Jedi Knight Atris Jeveran, came to see her too. Austin told them that her injuries were affecting her speech, and her brain, leaving Poveran three days to live. Palpatine commended all those who participated in the attempted recapture, and promised Austin that a small convoy of ships would leave for Aaeton and provide aid for the people. After Palpatine left, however, Austin personally held the Republic responsible for neglecting its Senators, saying that if they did not, then this breakout would never have occurred. Padmé agreed, saying that not all crises could be resolved, and told Austin that the protestors pulled out after the Senate lost power. Later, at the temple, Austin was called to meet Serin, Gram and Yoda. There, Austin found out Poveran's true purpose, and met it with contempt. The Separatists leaders had escaped, and now all the Republic and the Jedi Order could do was shape its focus on the war, and endure it for as long as they could. Particpants Outcome *Separatist Leaders escape *Commander Fox wounded in combat *Senator Renaid Poveran critically wounded; died three days later. Casualties Galactic Republic *Many Clone Troopers wounded or killed *Several CSF Officers Confederacy of Independent Systems *One Acolyte killed *Numerous Pirates and Criminals killed Category:Events